Nile Foras
[[Human]] |origin= Solum |affiliations=Ark Valic Avisa Alocer Tate Astaroth |element= Shadow |partner_skill= |likes=Selkie Meat |dislikes=Using Thimbles |hobby=Sewing }} Nile Foras is the owner of the Sand Bar Museum. Prior to becoming a Mogwai, Nile was a human aboard an old cargo ship, now known as the H.M.S. Tenebro, and escaped with a few Mogwai experiments in tow. Appearance Nile has long, blonde hair with a three-pronged tuft of hair jutting out from above her forehead. She wears three rib-like bones and an animal skull on her head. Her hair is bound from the back with a yellow band. From here, her hair flares out into two locks with white undersides. She wears a modified kimono that's the same color as her hair, which hangs low to the shoulders, with white and yellow trims as well as white frills from the bottom. She wears a pair of geta sandals. Her body is covered in various cloud-like tattoos, especially at her arms, while her hands have tattoos on them that resemble hand bones. There are three bite-like markings on the left of her neck. She's always holding a purple orbuculum. She wears a pair of glasses with green frames. In her Mogwai form, Nile appears as a yellow orca-like quadrupedal creature with a white underside. She wears a human skull above her head and several bones jut out from her back and limbs. Her tail is positioned in a way that her orbuculum fits between her fins. The inside of her mouth is green and her eyes are of the same color. Personality Nile comes off as mysterious, but very honest. Due to her power of foresight, Nile is calm and hardly panics, only appearing mildly annoyed like when she realizes Fang Dantalion had been trying to swindle her museum. She has the tendency to say ominous things while trying to come off as playful, which can unnerve strangers like Eve. As the child of scientists, Nile is very knowledgeable about various things around Solum. She's easily moved and will risk her life to save those she cares about, even if it means abandoning the safety of her old life. Though, Nile does retain her need to catalogue things around Solum as her family did. When she feels threatened, she'll use Ark Valic to act as a threat. It is highly implied that after turning into a Mogwai, Nile became less emotional as she was as a human. Story History Nile was born and raised aboard the old H.M.S. Tenebro and displayed rebellious tendencies compared to the other children on the ship, much to the dismay of the adults. She spent most of her time at the marine lab where Ark, Tate, and Avi were being housed. After hearing of their plight, especially from Ark, she becomes motivated to rescue them and help them escape back to Solum. Before Ark and Avi were recruited to war, Ark confesses her true feelings towards Nile. Nile promises Ark a pact as a sign that she'll return for her one day. She ended up spending most of her days with Tate, locating the downed ship from which she was born and attempting to repair it. Eventually, she grew old and passed away. Once reborn as a Mogwai, Nile had retained her memories and eventually sought out Ark for several years. Upon finding her, Nile marries Ark. Due to her impulse at specimen collecting, Ark suggests they open a museum. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Ark Valic - Nile's former pacted Mogwai, best friend, and wife. She had helped her escape the ship they were on. She often wrote of Ark in journals which can be found all over H.M.S. Tenebro. When Ark and Avi were sent to war, Nile pacted with Ark to ensure that she'll come back for her as long as Ark waited. Avi Alocer - She started out as an egg Nile had salvaged from the ship they were on. Avi seems to adore Nile enough that when suggested she find someone to spawn eggs with, Avi's first choice was Nile. Whenever Avi gets yelled at by Ark, Nile is always there to mediate and to calm Ark down. The Cheevos Avi sets up are all made by Nile, with quality of which Avi speaks highly of. Tate Astaroth - Tate met Nile when she was aboard the ship Nile was on, though they didn't bond as well as they had after escaping to Solum. Due to Tate being rejected by the Den militia, she spent most of her time with Nile, taking care of her and helping her locate the downed ship they were once on in order to repair it and salvage any remaining specimens. Tate seems to trust Nile the most out of the other curators. Battle ! (move to Boss fight page) ! A madness-induced Nile can be battled if encountered at The Sand Bar during the Mogwai invasion initiated by Yorshk Voso. She is accompanied by both Ark Valic and Avi Alocer during this fight. As an extra side-battle, this encounter is not mandatory for completing the story. Her attacks are as follows: Trivia *Nile is the only Mogwai Eve befriends that reincarnated from a Conjurer. *Despite being married to Ark, neither of the two took each others' last names. *It is implied that Nile enjoys eating Selkies. *Noteworthy Silk a Selkie states enjoying the taste of Cetus implying the species might eat each other Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Shadow Category:Humans Category:Conjurers